Belarus's iNSaNiTY
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Song Fanfic. Belarus kills Lithuania and turns insane. Warnings: Character deaths, language, suicide, and gore  kind of   R&R please


**Song fanfic I decided to make because this kind of reflected on how she acts. This was also kind of inspired from a fanfic called "Cupcakes"**

**Song: iNSaNiTY by Matt9five**

**Tell me if you think I should bump the rating up to M. **_**Please**_**! I don't want to give someone nightmares by accident…**

**Also! Song is cut a little short! So please don't eat me!**

* * *

><p><em>The unneeded meaning of start and end<em>

When did all of this start? When did she start taking the lives of those who were precious to someone? Belarus pondered over this as she looked at the limp body of the man in front of her. His once beautiful brown hair was now clumped together in mounds of dried blood that used to be wet when it pooled down from his slit throat to the floor. She killed Lithuania. In the basement. All because she saw him steal a kiss on the cheek from her brother.

Belarus felt a part of her, her sane side, feel extremely guilty. Why did she have to kill Lithuania? He was nice to her despite the fact that she broke his fingers every time they saw each other. He consoled her after Russia rejected her. She felt tears begin to build up in her sapphire eyes. When was this going to end?

End. Did that even mean anything anymore?

_To the disappearance of this soul_

Ha! WHY SHouLD SHe CaRe WHeTHeR oR NoT STuPiD LiTHuaNia WaS DeaD? aFTeR aLL, He oNLY GoT iN THe WaY WHeN SHe WaS TRYiNG To GeT RuSSia To BeCoMe oNe WiTH HeR!

_Who remembers characters?_

Why couldn't she be the sweet innocent little girl she used to be? She pondered over this as she turned away from Lithuania's body and started towards her room, feeling as if she was going to vomit at any moment.

_From the window of madness_

SWeeT aND iNNoCeNT? WHaT WaS SHe THiNKiNG? iF SHe WaS aLL PRiM aND PRoPeR, RuSSia WouLD NeVeR BeCoMe oNe WiTH HeR! STReNGTH, RuSSia NeeDeD STReNGTH WiTH HiM!

_Goodbye_

Belarus desperately tried to keep her san self from slipping away, but her effort were in vain when her image flashed and suddenly she was in a dark room.

_Hello, _myself

Belarus looked around, frightened for a moment, but then she saw a girl with palomino hair and blue eyes standing before her. The other Belarus was wearing a copy of her blue maid's outfit. The other Belarus smiled kindly at her.

_Haven't we met before?_

The other Belarus reached out with her hand, tipping her head to the side.

eVeRYTHiNG SeeMS PaiNFuL, DoeSN'T iT? WHY DoN'T We JuST SWiTCH PLaCeS THeN?

_Goodbye, yourself_

Natalia shivered inwardly from the other girl's voice, but found herself unable to resist. She reached out and grasped her other self's hand…

_So, want to talk?_

MaN DiD SHe FeeL GReaT oR WHaT! Belarus giggled to herself as she twirled around in her room, observing her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long black dress that reached to her ankles as she danced around. Lace made its way around the color of her neck and on her arms. Belarus's giggles suddenly began to turn into insane laughter as she bounded to the mirror.

Her pupils were unusually small and she had a weird grin on her face. She guessed she was smiling because her big brother didn't find out that she killed Lithuania yet! Even though he asked around his household looking for him.

She felt so proud of herself when she decided to hide his body in the incinerator! But then she accidentally set his body on fire so now there's no more Lithuania. WHooPSies! That was such a fun game though while it lasted.

oH LooK! THeRe'S eSToNia RiGHT BeLoW HeR WiNDoW! SHe SHouLD Go PLaY WiTH HiM! AFTeR aLL, He MuST FeeL LoNeLY SiNCe LiTHuaNia's No LoNGeR HeRe!

_iNSaNiTY, like floating on air_

SHe DiD iT! She LeD eSToNia To The BaSeMeNT!

Natalia laughed as Estonia's muffled screams sounded through the gag she placed in his mouth. The male countries shirt was torn off and was lying somewhere in the basement. Estonia's wrists were firmly chained to the wall and his legs were a mass of broken bones, splayed in front of him. Belarus decided to break them when he tried to run away all because she showed him one of her dainty knives. Serves him right! He shouldn't be so rude when he's invited to a play date.

Belarus laughed and felt light headed, as if she were floating. She was probably being overwhelmed by her own happiness!

_PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life_

Belarus knelt down in front of Estonia, putting her knees firmly on his thighs to prevent him from moving his legs. The blonde man whimpered and tried to shrink back, but the wall wouldn't allow him to.

A twisted grin grew on Belarus's face and she began to hum a Russian lullaby to herself as she plunged the knife into Estonia's torso, just below his ribs. Estonia screamed in pain and writhed as Belarus mercilessly stabbed him repeatedly, without a care in the world.

_CaPTiViTY, unable to run away_

Estonia no longer made any muffled sounds, much to Belarus's disappointment. His corpse leaned against the dark wall, with ruby pooling from his stomach, heart, everywhere on his chest.

Pouting, the platinum haired girl prodded him on the cheek with the rear of her knife as if she hoped he would wake up and she could continue playing. That didn't happen though. Belarus scowled angrily and slapped Estonia hard across the face.

"WaKe uP, You uSeLeSS NaTioN!" She screamed and pounded against his chest, not caring that her hands turned crimson when she did.

Suddenly, Belarus laughed sharply and planted a kiss on Estonia's lifeless lips. She hugged him against herself and started singing an incoherent song.

Natalia felt an odd tug in her stomach as if someone was pulling a string. It felt oddly familiar… What was it called again? Oh yes. Guilt.

Belarus laughed to herself and stood up shaking her head. She couldn't feel guilty! She was just playing after all!

But even so, Belarus felt bloodlust build up inside of her. She wanted to taste more of those delicious screams, to see someone look at her in fear…

However, something else inside of her screamed at her to stop. Was it that girl she used to be? No… impossible. She died along with Lithuania. And even if she was there, she wasn't going to let her spoil her fun.

Shaking her head, Belarus headed towards the door. Maybe Latvia could play with her…

Natalia pondered over what game she should play with Latvia happily as she climbed up the stairs, but she couldn't get the odd feeling that she wasn't going to be able to leave her old self behind so easily…

_iNSaNiTY, like floating on air_

YaY! NoW LaTVia's HeRe! NoW SHe CaN FiNaLLY HaVe FuN WiTH THe LiTTLe oNe!

Latvia wrists were bound above his head with a chain and handcuffs that were suspended from the ceiling. A chain that was attached to the ground strapped his legs down in a kneeling position. Belarus had to gag him too, a) because he usually talked way to much, b) because she didn't want him to attract anyone and spoil her fun. Belarus felt herself almost float in joy again and she was tempted to dive right in start the game, but she didn't want to waste him so quickly.

_PSYCHoPaTHY, A carefree life_

Belarus noticed that Raivis was staring at Estonia's body that was still chained to the wall. His violet eyes were wide and teary as sobs wracked his body as he stared at the broken from of his friend.

Not wanting his attention to stay on Estonia, Natalia grabbed a random whip from a table that was in the room and marched up to Latvia's trembling body. Belarus raised the whip and lashed it out on Latvia's back, fifty times.

Latvia's muffled screams were music to Belarus's ears as she sighed contently. She whipped him five more times before tossing the weapon over her shoulder carelessly and heard it hit the ground with a thud.

Belarus waltzed in front of the remaining Baltic and crouched down in front of him. His terrified eyes met hers and his body began to shake more, as he tried to shy away from her. He winced at the searing agony in his back and he looked at her in terror.

Natalia smiled at him kindly, and she whipped out her knife and cut away his shirt, torn from the whip treatment. She gripped the knife firmly and started carving 'Property of Belarus' on the boy's chest.

Latvia screamed so loudly, that it almost blasted her ear drums, even with the gag. Belarus laughed and continued writing.

_CaPTiViTY, the corruption is continuing_

Belarus collapsed on the floor exhausted. Latvia sure did last a long time for a crybaby! Almost an hour! Latvia's marred form hung limply from the chains in front of her. Latvia's dull eyes were still wide with terror.

Natalia giggled to herself softly and used her index fingers to bring the corners of Latvia's mouth into a smile. He looked so adorable when he smiled! Especially when he had that pretty crimson all over him!

Suddenly, a creaking noise came from above and Belarus whirled around to see the basement door open. A feminine figure with medium length blonde hair appeared. The intruder was wearing a pink and black plaid mini skirt with a pink tank top. The person closed the door and began to walk down the stairs.

"LIET!" The intruder, who Belarus now recognized as Poland, yelled. "Like, where _are_ you! You haven't been answering my texts! Liet, where are… you?" Poland's voice trailed off when he was halfway down the stairs and he gawked at the scene in front of him.

Estonia's still form. Belarus kneeling in front of a dead Latvia.

Poland and Belarus's eyes met for a moment before Poland spun around and began to run up the stairs.

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

Natalia shot up to her feet and she bolted up the stairs and tackled the retreating Polish man right when he was at the door. Poland struggled to get out of her grip and began to scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME! BELARUS WENT INSANE!" Natalia gritted her teeth in annoyance and she slapped a hand over Poland's mouth and brought her face down to his.

_Outlines fading to black_

Anger began to form in Belarus's eyes as Poland continued to scream through her hand. Red began to cover her vision and out of pure impulse, she brought out her knife and swung it into Poland's chest.

His screaming ceased.

_In the darkness there's no such thing as light_

Belarus felt that feeling return to her. She distinctly heard in her head that her old self was screaming at her, calling her a murderer. How annoying.

She wasn't a murder! She was just someone that appreciated having fun!

_From inside of madness_

Poland's words stuck to Belarus's head for some reason. Probably because they were mean words. Insane? Oh please! Her mind was perfectly fine!

_Goodbye_

Belarus picked up Poland's dead body and carried it down to the basement. She walked over to the incinerator and opened the small door and looked from Poland to it. The door was way too tiny to shove Poland inside it whole… What did she do with Lithuania when it was a problem? Oh yeah!

Belarus grinned and dropped Poland's body with a thud and skipped cheerfully to a tool bench in the corner of the room. She picked up a butcher knife and carried it over to Poland. Time to cut him up!

_iNSaNiTy, Like floating on air_

After Belarus was done burning Poland, she walked aimlessly around the empty house. She was sooo bored! Maybe she could find someone else to play with her. Oh, but the only people that live here was the Baltic's, her sister, and big brother.

Wait a minute…

An idea popped into Belarus's head and she smiled to herself and started calling out to the halls, "Big brother?~ Ukraine~"

_PSyCHoPaTHY, a carefree life_

Belarus sat down in front of her siblings unconscious forms, nibbling on a cracker as she waited for them to wake up. Belarus had found them chatting in the living room happily when she had pretended to be frightened. They both had looked at her concerned and asked her what was wrong and she had told them to go look in the basement. The looks on their faces when they saw Latvia and Estonia's corpses! Priceless!

To bad she had to knock them out to tie them up, though. It would have been funny to see them all flustered and such! But she had to chain them to the wall so they didn't run away when she started playing…

_CaPTiViTY, unable to run away_

Russia and Ukraine stirred from their sleep and Belarus stood up excitedly. She finally gets to play a game with her family!

Russia completely woke first, blinking his violet eyes open as he looked around the room confused. He tried to get up but then he realized that he was chained to the wall along with Ukraine. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Belarus who was unchained, smiling, and holding knives.

Russia struggled to find his voice, "B-B-B-Belarus? Did you- Wha- How-" He fell silent and stared at his younger sister who giggled. Ukraine's eyes flew open and she looked around confused. Her eyes widened and she screamed when she saw the broken bodies of the two Baltic's.

Belarus laughed and said, "SiLLY BRoTHeR~ DiD You ReaLLY THiNK THaT YoU CouLD HiDe YouR ReLaTioNSHiP WiTH LiTHuaNia FRoM Me?" She questioned, taking a step forward, tilting her head. Ivan flinched and he gazed at his sister wordlessly.

Ukraine's lips quivered as she whispered, "Why Bela? Why did you kill them?" She asked and suddenly, Ivan's eyes widened.

"Where's Lithuania?" He asked, fear creeping into his voice. Belarus laughed before responding, "THe iNCiNeRaToR aLoNG WiTH PoLaND." She said and Russia's eyes widened and tears began to fall down his pale face.

"N-no… my sweet Liet…" He whispered and anger and pain passed over his face. He tried to lunge out at her, but when he failed he screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE I LOVED!" Ukraine struggled to calm down her brother as best as she could while Belarus laughed at the two of them.

"YoU GuYS SuRe aRe a LauGH! TiMe To GeT STaRTed THouGH~" She sang and knelt down in front of Ukraine. Tears slid down the older woman's face as she shook her head softly and asked, "Why? Bela… why can't you be the little girl you used to be?" Natalia froze and her knife clattered out of her hand and to the floor.

Belarus abruptly stood up and backed away from her siblings, grabbing at her face. Russia and Ukraine looked shocked at their younger sister as she began to scream.

"MaKe iT SToP! MaKe iT SToP!" Her pupils became dilated as the faces of those she killed flashed by her face.

Suddenly the whole room became completely black to Belarus and she was all alone.

A man with slightly wavy brown hair and green eyes appeared a couple feet away from Belarus, smiling at her. Natalya's eyes widened as Lithuania opened his mouth and said,

_Hey, Haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

Belarus began to walk forward towards Lithuania when another person appeared to her left. It was Estonia who was smiling with his arms crossed. He said,

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

Belarus's face flushed and she turned towards him and began running to him, when another voice said,

_Hey, What time is it? What's today? I don't know._

Belarus spun around to see a smiling Latvia, his violet eyes sparkling. Another figure appeared, making plus pattern with Belarus in the middle. Poland flicked his blonde hair behind his shoulder. He turned to Natalia and said,

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot._

Suddenly, the four of them began to close in on Belarus and they all chorused in unison,

_Insanity, like floating on air_

Belarus stepped back from the approaching men and looked at all of them in terror.

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

A headache began to form in Natalya's temples and she ducked her head slightly and clutched her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Insanity. Dark? Light?_

They all sang in unison as they formed a circle around her. Belarus whimpered and sank to her knees, trying to shut out their voices.

_Insanity, Insanity_

Natalya's eyes flew open and she felt as if someone crushed the air out of her. She fell backwards… and fell straight through the blackness. She watched as her four victims waved at her, smiles still intact as they disappeared from her sight. Belarus felt… tired. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for her to hit the ground…

But she didn't hit the ground. Instead she opened her eyes to find herself suspended in the air like a marionette. She blinked her sapphire eyes in confusion and looked around. Belarus nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw herself standing before her, with a smile on her face.

Her other self had a kind smile as she stretched her hand out towards Belarus. Belarus felt a sense of security envelop her and she reached out, grabbing her other self's hand.

Instantly, memories began to surge through Belarus, making her eyes widen. A blinding white light flashed in Belarus's vision and suddenly, she wasn't in the darkness anymore. She was standing in front of a sunflower field under a deep blue sky. This memory…

_Sanity, can't see the dark already_

A little girl's laugh emitted from behind Belarus and she turned to see a younger version of herself in a delicate white dress running past her. Her younger self was running towards a teenage girl and a boy slightly younger than the teenager. With a pang, Belarus recognized them as her sister and brother.

_Purity, the days are longer_

The younger Belarus tackled Ukraine with a hug and the three siblings laughed. Natalia felt a pang in her chest and reached towards her heart. She felt nostalgia fill her. These were the happiest moments in her life… when she was pure.

_Sanity, but that also must sink_

Suddenly the vision began to fade away and Belarus returned to the empty black place she was at before. Why did she have to start killing people and get rid of those happy days? Why did she try and kill her precious siblings?

_Sanity…_

A flash of silver caught Belarus's eye and she turned her head and saw a knife on the ground. Belarus suddenly felt the strong urge to run towards the knife and grab it. But if she did that, she might kill someone again…

BuT WHaT DiD iT MaTTeR aNYWaY? She aLReaDY KiLLeD A ToN oF PeoPLe, So WHY SHouLD iT MaTTeR?

Belarus grinned crookedly and she lunged forward and gripped the knife. Holding the knife in front of her, she tipped her head to the side and asked,

_What is that?_

The darkness slipped away and Belarus found herself standing inside the basement once again and she took one look at her siblings and fled upstairs to her room.

Russia watched her retreat and he heard a rustling sound and saw that Ukraine managed to undo the locks of her chains with the knife Natalia dropped and was now working on Russia's. After he was free, the two of them ran up stairs and began to go after Natalia.

They heard a slamming noise of a door and the two siblings exchanged glances before running towards Natalya's room.

They approached the door with caution and slowly, Russia put his hand on the door knob and turned it, flinging open the door, exposing what they least expected.

Belarus was hanging limply from the ceiling from her neck with her wrists slit. The two of them looked inside her room in horror when they saw many of the same words scrawled on the walls in blood. The walls read:

iNSaNiTY

* * *

><p><strong>You can all kill me now….<strong>


End file.
